Meeting the Fathers
by Parent12D
Summary: The father equivilent to Meeting the Mothers. This time, the fathers of the spy girls are coming to visit, and Andrew isn't stressed or anxious to make a good impression this time. How will this all turn out? Read and find out now. In addition to family and romance, some humor is added due to the typical dad-type stuff. Rated T just to be on the safe side.


**Okay now readers, today I have another special story that I decided to do today!**

 **Now before the story starts, let me fill you all in on a couple of things here!**

 **First of all, for the plot for this story, the girls' fathers are introduced here and they all meet Andrew and Chaosky for the first time. Sam's father appeared in at least one episode 'The Wedding Crashers' from Season 6, and Alex's father appeared in two episodes, 'Alex Gets Schooled' from Season 4 and 'Evil Ice Skater' from Season 6. Also, for this story, Alex's dad will retain the same appearance he had in Alex Gets Schooled rather than his appearance in Evil Ice Skater. Just so you all know.**

 **As for Clover's dad, who never appeared in the show, I had to use my imagination to come up with his appearance. Just letting you all know.**

 **Also, statistically speaking, the structure of this story will be strikingly similar to my previous story 'Meeting the Mothers', with several changes to it to fit well with the dads this time, and Andrew's not anxious to meet Alex's dad here, as he already met Alex's mom, so he is more confident here.**

 **Well, there's not much more that I'd like to add to this author note, so I'll just let you readers start reading the story now. Enjoy the story everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: All Characters and such that aren't mine and I haven't come up with belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **IN BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a nice and wonderful Saturday morning in Beverly Hills, and at the spies' house, we see Andrew chilling back, and reading a magazine while stretching out. He knew that there was something special going to happen today, but he wasn't anxious at all. He learned his lesson the first time, not to mention he already got washed up and tidied up and everything else. He was stretching out for a little bit when Chaosky came walking by, dusting off all the dust on the furniture and such. He noticed Andrew and then greeted him.

"Hey Andrew," Chaosky greeted Andrew.

"Oh, hello Chaosky," Andrew greeted back. "What's up?"

"I was just reminding you that today is a special day," Chaosky reminded. "Do you remember what is happening today?"

"Of course I do Chaosky," Andrew told him. "Today is the day that the girls' fathers are coming over to visit for a while."

"Exactly," Chaosky nodded. "Are you feeling anxious about this?"

"Nah," Andrew said coolly. "I'm not anxious at all."

"Your not," Chaosky was surprised. "Why not?"

"Well, after the visit that we had gotten from the mothers, I feel completely confident about the father's visit. I'm feeling confident about meeting Alex's father, and I can tell this is going to be great," Andrew stated. "Besides, I already gotten washed up and I'm all set for when they do come over."

"Wow," Chaosky sounded impressed. "Sounds like you've gotten better with this since the last time we had guests come over."

"That I have Chaosky," Andrew nodded. "I wonder if Alex's father will like me."

"He probably will," Chaosky proclaimed. "I'm hoping that Sammy's father will like me too."

"He probably will like you Chaosky," Andrew said.

"Yeah you're probably right Andrew." Chaosky concluded as he continued dusting.

* * *

It was then Alex herself came into the room as she then greeted her man.

"Hey Andrew," Alex greeted. "I can see you're not anxious about my father coming over to visit aren't you?"

Andrew looked at Alex, smiling as he then said.

"Not at all baby doll," Andrew stated. "To be honest, I feel more confident with this, especially after the time your mother came to visit."

"That's right baby," Alex winked at him. "And let me just say that my dad will love to meet you."

"I know sweet cheeks."

"By the way Andrew, my mom has already told him all about you," Alex explained. "So he should know about you judging by what my mom told him."

"I see," Andrew was amused.

"Uh huh," Alex nodded. "And also, he does want me to have a man who would defend me and keep me safe."

"And since I'm the one who is keeping you safe, I know exactly how this is going to turn out." Andrew concluded.

"Yup. So what do you want to do until they get here?"

"I don't know," Andrew shrugged. "I already tidied up and washed up earlier, so want to just hang out with me for the time being?"

"Certainly babe," Alex laid right next to Andrew. "I love you handsome."

"I love you too baby doll."

They then started kissing, with the tongue touching and all that stuff for what seemed like a few minutes…

* * *

After that few minutes, the front door buzzer went off as Sam approached the lovely couple, accompanied by Clover and Chaosky.

"Hey you two," Sam stated. "Our fathers are here! Let's go!"

"Yeah, our parents, being Sam's, Alex's and mine," Clover stated. "Let's do this."

"Yeah, let's rock guys!" Chaosky proclaimed as the three of them headed for the front door.

"Ready to do this Alex," Andrew asked, holding Alex's hand.

"Ready when you are Andrew," Alex stated, as she winked at him.

No sooner after that did they went after the others to be introduced to the girls' fathers…

* * *

Once they got to the front door, Sam decided to open the front door, as the person who was shown was none other than Sam's father, who had his same appearance from 'The Wedding Crashers'. Needless to say, he was happy to see his daughter.

"Dad!" Sam sounded excited.

"Sweetie," Sam's dad greeted as he hugged his daughter. "It's so great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too," Sam got out of the hug as she then introduced him to Andrew and Chaosky. "Dad, these are our two roommates, Andrew and Chaosky."

"Ah, I see. Well it's nice to meet you Andrew," Sam's dad shook Andrew's hand. "And Chaosky."

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Sam's dad," Andrew said.

"Actually you are more than welcome to call me Frederick, or Freddy," Sam's father named Freddy. "And by the way Sammy, the other two will be here in a moment."

"Gotcha dad," Sam said as Freddy turned his attention to Chaosky. "Anyway, Chaosky wasn't it?"  
"That's right sir," Chaosky said.

"So Gabby was right, you are a tiny light blue creature," Freddy commented. "You don't even know what kind of creature you are."

"That right sir. I guess Gabby told you about me and my origination huh," Chaosky questioned.

"Got that right Chaosky," Freddy said. "Well it's a great thing too, since Sammy here could use a bodyguard and someone to keep her safe."

"Daddy…" Sam was getting a little embarrassed.

"Oh come on dearie," Freddy said. "Your mother and I only want you to be safe and unharmed."

Sam could only sigh as Andrew and Chaosky shook their heads.

It was then another dad came into the house, this time it was Clover's dad. Here's the description of Clover's dad; he was tall, husky looking, and he had the same skin color as his wife and daughter, and he had blonde hair which wasn't too fancy, and his eyes were shown to be a light blue color. Clover noticed her dad stepping into the house.

"Dad," Clover called out.

"Hey Clover," Clover's dad gave his daughter a hug. "It's so great to see you again dearie."

"Same here dad," Clover then showed him Andrew and Chaosky and introduced them to him. "Dad, these are our roommates, Andrew and Chaosky."

"Oh it's so great to finally meet you young men, Andrew and Chaosky." Clover's dad said.

"It's great to finally meet you too Mr. Clover's Dad," Andrew greeted as he shook his hand and Chaosky did the same afterwards.

"Call me Shep," Clover's dad named Shep stated. "And Chaosky wasn't it?"

"That's right," Chaosky said.

"So you're the creature that Stella told me about," Shep stated. "And she also told you about your origination and how you came into existence to take care of that young gentleman Andrew."

"That's right," Chaosky nodded.

"Well it's great to finally meet you in person Mr. Chaosky," Shep admitted. "Glad to see you taking care of Andrew."

"Yeah, I'm happy about that too," Freddy agreed.

"Well, it's all in the origination you know," Chaosky admitted, sounding a little flattered.

It was then that Alex's dad then came into the house, bearing the same appearance he had in Alex Gets Schooled.

"Daddy," Alex sounded thrilled to see her father.

"Hey sweetie," Alex's dad gave her a hug. "I'm happy to see you again pumpkin."

"I'm happy to see you too," Alex decided to introduce him to Andrew and Chaosky, starting with Chaosky. "Dad, this is one of our roommates, his name is Chaosky."

"Chaosky hmm," Alex's dad seemed interested. "You are the light blue creature who doesn't know what kind of creature he is, but has an origination behind his existence."

"That's right," Chaosky nodded.

"My wife told me about Chaosky's existence," Shep stated.

"So did mine," Freddy jumped in.

"I see it has all of you excited, and I'm flattered really," Chaosky rubbed the back of his head.

Alex then introduced her dad to Andrew.

"Dad, this is Andrew, our other roommate," Alex stated. "He's also my boyfriend as you can see."

"Hmm, that seems pretty obvious," Alex's father rubbed his chin. "He looks like the man who is capable of protecting my daughter…"

"That would be me," Andrew started blushing, feeling flattered. "Nice to meet you Mr. Alex's father."

"Just call me Richard sonny," Alex's father named Richard stated. "I'm glad you're the man that my daughter is in love with and you're keeping her safe."

Andrew could only let out a simple 'Uh-huh', as he didn't know what to say. Alex then went to Andrew's side as she started holding his hand.

"Daddy, Andrew is my boyfriend and I love him very much," Alex admitted.

"I can tell dearie," Richard stated. "So anyway Andrew has Alex told you how she has a really soft and cute side to her personality?"  
"Sort of," Andrew said.

"Well as you can tell, I have some photos on me of her being adorable," Richard took out some pictures of Alex as a little toddler. One photo had Alex sleeping while sucking her thumb, another one showed Alex sleeping with her stuffed animals and her stuffed turtle Ollie. "As you can see, she was really cute when she was a toddler. The way she sucked on her thumb was so adorable and precious, and the way she sleeps makes it look like she's an angel."

"I can tell," Andrew looked at them. "She looks so adorable as a little child."

"That she is."

It was clear that Alex was slightly embarrassed, by the look on her face, but she knew that her father was only showing this to Andrew, her boyfriend, who claimed that she was so cute as a toddler, and so she didn't try to stop the conversation.

Nonetheless, Richard put the pictures away as he then decided to move on to a different topic.

"So tell me," Richard started. "Have you two been doing some kissing lip-to-lip together?"

"Uh… yeah…" Andrew and Alex said together, as they started blushing wildly.

"And tell me, have you two been planning on having _sex_ together?"

Andrew's face became a bright red when he asked that question. Alex's face became bright red too as she didn't want to be asked that kind of question.

"Daddy…" Alex whined in embarrassment.

"What, all I asked is if you two were planning on having sex in the future," Richard said. "Look dear, it's bound to happen at some point when you're both adults. Believe me, it happened with me and your mother. When we became adults, we agreed on having sex and as a result, your mother became pregnant and gave birth to you honey. You have to understand that everyone goes through it, male or female."

Alex didn't say anything, as her face was still red from blushing. Sure she wanted to have sex with Andrew, but at this age, she knew she had to make sure she was wearing a condom and Andrew was wearing a condom too.

Andrew on the other hand, was not as embarrassed now, as his blush started fading to a light pink as he then commented.

"That's pretty interesting, Mr. Richard." Andrew said.

"You bet it is Andrew, and let me tell you something personal," Richard started telling Andrew. "My wife Carmen means the world to me, and I love her very much. I am happy that a man like yourself is keeping my daughter Alex under protection, just like I did with Carmen when I was a teenager."

"Yeah," Andrew said dreamily, looking at Alex. "I'm glad that I found her and that we're a couple."

"I'm glad, just do me this favor, keep Alex under your protection," Richard pointed out. "My daughter means as much to me as my wife does."

"You can count on it," Andrew stated as Richard nodded his head as a result.

It was then an alarm clock started going off, signifying that it was 12 o'clock, or noon.

"Wow, would you look at the time," Chaosky noted. "It's now time to get lunch going. Hey, you guys want a soda or something?"

"Sure if you have lemon-lime," Shep stated.

"I'd like a coke please," Freddy said. "And I'd like to have one for my wife."

"Hey Freddy," Richard started to ask. "How long have you and Gabby been married?"

"Almost 12 years," Freddy admitted. "It's going to be our 12th anniversary in a few months."

"I'll have to remember to do something then," Sam spoke up as a result.

"Yeah…" Richard decided to get back on topic. "Anyway, one cola will be alright with me."

"Okay dokey," Chaosky said as he got them their respective sodas and they all decided to help themselves to lunch right afterwards…

* * *

Some time later, during lunch, the fathers of the three spies were having lunch together, as the bunch of them were talking amongst themselves. Among them, Richard decided to ask Andrew.

"Say Andrew," He started to ask. "Has Alex told you that she loves to play soccer?"

"She has," Andrew said, nodding while smiling.

"Well that's good," Richard stated. "Do you play soccer?"

"Not necessarily," Andrew said honestly.

"Well maybe we should change that," Richard said. "Maybe Alex can play with you too."

"Okay," Andrew was unsure what to say here.

"What do you think Alex?" Richard asked his daughter.

"Okay," Alex smiled while staring dreamily at Andrew.

"I think it's a good idea," Freddy said.

"Same here," Shep agreed.

"Fine with us," Sam and Clover said together.

"Okay okay," Chaosky stepped into the conversation. "I say we skip this scene and just get to the soccer event so Andrew can try it for the first time."

"Sounds good," Andrew nodded in agreement. "Looks like the author is getting pretty tired at this point, so we should probably fast forward through this scene, what do you say?"

"Work for me Andrew," Richard thought this was a good idea.

"Then it settles," Andrew concluded. "LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!"

"YEAH!"

Everyone started heading outside as Andrew told Chaosky.

"Chaosky, would you mind putting up a transition sign for me?"

"Certainly Andrew," Chaosky said as Andrew went outside with everyone else as Chaosky got out a transition card and placed it on the screen for all the readers to see it, as Chaosky ran outside immediately afterwards.

* * *

 **ONE CRAZY SOCCER PRACTICE EVENT THAT LASTED FOR A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER…**

* * *

It was about time for the fathers to go on home as they decided to say farewell to the five spies that they had fun spending time with today. They gave their farewells before driving off and heading back to their homes. After they were out of sight, Andrew and Alex started speaking together.

"So, that was fun wasn't it," Andrew wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"Yeah you actually were good at playing soccer baby cakes," Alex commented.

"Thanks," Andrew said. "Your dad seems like a pretty swell guy."

"That he is Andrew," Alex said. "I had so much fun with you today."

"Me too baby doll." Andrew said.

Andrew and Alex stared at each other dreamily for a couple of moments when the others started speaking, starting with Sam.

"Well guys, I'm gonna go lay down for a bit," Sam admitted. "I'm beat."

"Same here," Clover agreed. "I need to stretch out myself before giving myself a nail polish treatment."

"I'm gonna go lay down too," Chaosky stretched out. "Today was a pretty busy and exhausting day."

Sam, Clover and Chaosky went to their respective bedrooms. Andrew and Alex were the only ones left as Andrew grabbed Alex's hand and said.

"You wanna cuddle and stretch out with me for a bit, baby doll?"

"I would love that handsome," Alex said, giggling. "Let's go and make out a bit too."

"Oh yeah baby," Andrew said seductively. "You're reading my mind gorgeous."

Alex giggled in such a cute manner as the love couple went right into Andrew's bedroom to stretch out, cuddle and make out together in private for a bit. The two were heard making out in Andrew's room with the door close as they were French kissing, having their tongues meet and touch each other. They sighed happily for a second as they stopped kissing.

"I love you Alex."

"I love you too Andrew."

They resumed kissing in the most romantic and sexual way possible, as the day was just about over as the fathers of Sam, Clover and Alex met Andrew and Chaosky for themselves today, and it sure was a fun and exciting day for the five spies, especially for Andrew and Alex. They could only wait for more exciting events to occur that they'll take part in. For now, they'll take the time and stretch out and cuddle together as the screen started zooming out, a sign that the story is just about over. Alas, this story _is_ over as the screen started fading out in black…

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **THAT'S THE END READERS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY EVERYONE! I GOT A REQUEST ASKING ME TO DEPICT THE FATHERS OF THE SPY GIRLS, AND THAT REASON ASIDE, COMBINED WITH THE FACT THAT IT'S FATHER'S DAY TODAY, THAT LEAD TO THE INSPIRATION TO CREATING THIS NEW STORY! HOPE THAT MAKES SENSE TO YOU ALL.**

 **AND IF YOU MUST KNOW, I GAVE THE FATHERS THEIR OWN NAMES SINCE THEY WERE NEVER NAMED IN THE SERIES, AND CLOVER'S DAD NEVER APPEARED IN THE SHOW! I HOPE YOU FIND THIS UNDERSTANDABLE.**

 **ANYWAY, SINCE I WASTED SO MUCH TIME WITH THE AUTHOR NOTE IN THE BEGINNING, THERE'S NOT MUCH MORE FOR ME TO SAY ABOUT THIS STORY! SO THEREFORE, TUNE IN UNTIL STORY READERS OUT THERE!**

 **IN THE MEANTIME, FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE STORY AND WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE WAY I DEPICTED THE SPY GIRLS' FATHERS IN THIS STORY! ONLY IF YOU WANT TO!**

 **OTEHRWISE, I DON'T FEEL LIKE SAYING ANYTHING ELSE, SO THAT BEING SAID, UNTIL THE NEXT STORY I DO FOR THIS SERIES, TAKE READERS, AND GOODBYE NOW!**


End file.
